


Dean's Cat Boy

by Badboy1248



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catboy Castiel (Supernatural), Catboys & Catgirls, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboy1248/pseuds/Badboy1248
Summary: Sam gives Dean a cat boy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Dean's Cat Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel may seem young, but I assure you he is a full grown, adult cat boy

Sam was begging, and Dean was enjoying it.

“Come on, Dean! It a free cat boy! What have you got to lose?”

Dean walked around the kitchen, trying his best to sound dubious. “I don’t know, Sammy. A cat boy is a lot of work. I’m not sure I want the responsibility.”

Sam growled. “We’re coming over, Dean.” The phone went dead.

Dean laughed. Sam was too easy. Of course he wanted his own cat boy, who wouldn’t? And for free? That was awesome.

Sam had absolutely fallen in love with this cat boy named Gabriel. He wanted to adopt him, but there was a problem. Gabriel had a younger brother that he refused to leave behind. So, Sam had adopted them both.

But two cat boys were just too much. Sam wanted Dean to take the brother, Cas.

Dean was honor bound to give his little brother a hard time about it.

Dean opened the front door when he heard Sam’s car pull up. He stood, watching Sam try to wrangle two cat boys out of the car.

Sam walked to the door, holding the hand of a cat boy in each of his. Dean looked at them.

One was shorter, had brown hair and hazel eyes. The other…The cat boy was gorgeous. He had dark hair, beautiful blue eyes… Dean hoped that one was Cas.

He stood back to let them in. The shorter one was hopping around, saying, “Is this uncle    
Dean? Is this his house? Where are his toys?” 

The other cat boy was quiet. He had a death grip on his tail, sucking on the tip. His ears were sagging against his head.

Sam shushed the talkative one. “Hush Gabe.”

Dean stood, waiting. Sam grinned at him. He pointed at the shorter one. “This one is Gabe.”

Dean nodded, he already figured that out.

Sam pushed Cas towards Dean. “And this is Cas.”

Cas sucked harder on his tail, looking up at Dean with those amazing eyes.

Dean squatted down in front of Cas.

“Hey, Cas. I know you’re scared, but I’m not going to hurt you.”

Cas looked at him, his blue eyes big. He let go of his tail and held out his arms for Dean to pick him up. 

Dean scooped him up, then stood up. Sam was grinning at him. “I’ll get his stuff out of the car.”

Dean walked to the couch with Cas. He sat. Gabe climbed up on the couch next to them.

“See Cas? Uncle Dean is nice! You’ll be happy here.”

Cas nodded, then put his head on Dean’s chest.

Dean felt his heart thump in his chest. This little cat boy was perfect. He wrapped his arms around Cas.

Sam brought in toys, the special milk cat boys drank, a fuzzy bed… There were clothes. Cas was wearing a t shirt that was too big for him and pull up pants. Dean sat Cas down, going to put the bed next to his and the milk in the fridge.

They talked a little, then Sam and Gabe left. Dean sat on the couch next to Cas.

“So, what would you like to do, Cas? Are you hungry? Want to play?”

Cas was fiddling with the t shirt, “Want clothes off.”

Dean blinked. “You want to take your clothes off?”

Cas nodded. “Clothes off!”

Dean smiled. “Okay! Clothes off then.” He pulled Cas’ shirt over his head, then laid Cas down on the couch to pull his pants off. Cas laid there, looking up at him.

Dean let his eyes wander over Cas’ body. It was perfect. Slightly rounded belly, brown nipples that were hard, and the cutest little prick, with small balls under it. His mouth started to water.

Cas cupped his prick with a smile. 

“Daddy fuck?”

Dean was a little taken aback. “Cas, has anyone fucked you before?”

Cas shook his head. “No.”

“Then how do you know about it.”

Cas looked up at him, smiling. “Sam fucks Gabriel. Gabriel loves it when Sam fucks him. I want fuck.”

Cas moved his hand to show Dean he was hard. Dean stared at the little prick standing up proudly. Dean’s cock was getting hard.

Dean stood up, Cas watching him, and took his pants off. Cas’ eyes went down to Dean’s cock. His eyes got big.

“You bigger than Sam.”

Dean didn’t need to know that. 

He sat back down and pulled Cas into his lap. Dean’s cock rubbed up between Cas’ ass cheeks and Cas wiggled.

Dean slipped a finger down to rub against Cas’ hole, feeling the slick that was beginning. He circled his finger around Cas’ hole and Cas moaned. It was the best thing Dean had ever heard in his life. He pushed the finger in.

Cas yoweled. He clenched down on Dean’s finger, then relaxed. Dean fucked Cas with his finger, then added one. Cas’ eyes were closed tight, but his face looked like he was really liking it.

Dean felt like he’d explode. He pulled his fingers out. Cas opened his eyes.

“You want Daddy’s cock, little one?”

Cas nodded. “Want, Daddy. Fuck Cas.”

That was all Dean needed to hear. He lifted Cas up and over his cock. Then he let Cas down slowly.

Cas’ little hole resisted for a moment, then the head of Dean’s cock breached him. Cas was impossibly tight. 

Cas sunk his claws into Dean’s arms, but Dean didn’t even notice. It was all just about Cas’ hole accepting his cock. He took his time, not wanting to hurt Cas in any way.

When he was fully in, he held. He watched Cas’ face carefully. All he saw was want, need. 

He lifted Cas up until just the head was still inside, then lowered Cas back down.

Cas moaned. “Oh Daddy, it’s so good… want more!”

Dean began to fuck up into Cas. Cas got the idea and moved up and down on Dean while Dean fucked up into him. 

It was amazing. Dean never felt anything like Cas, tight and wet on his cock. Cas’ little prick was rubbing against his belly with every thrust.

Dean took one hand and made a circle of his index finger and thumb, wrapping them around Cas’ prick. Cas yoweled again. Watery cum squirted onto Dean’s belly.

Cas’ channel spasmed around Dean’s cock. Dean came hard.

He filled Cas with cum, shooting over and over. Cas’ flat belly pooched out a little as Dean filled him. He thrust up into Cas until he finally got soft. 

He lifted Cas off. Cas’ gaping hole dripped cum and slick on Dean. Cas was like a rag doll. Dean laid him on the couch and went to get a cloth to clean him off.   
After he got Cas clean, Cas was back with him.

“I liked it! Fuck again! Fuck again!”

At that moment, Dean figured out that Cas was probably going to be the death of him. 

Dean made him drink some milk, then took him to bed. Cas laid there, smiling.

“Now Daddy fuck again?”

Dean couldn’t help himself. He flipped Cas onto his hands and knees, looking at Cas’ open, wet hole. He put his face to it and licked.

Cas keened. “Daddy! Do again!”

Dean licked Cas’ hole until he couldn’t take it anymore. He sat back on his heels, grabbed his cock and pushed it in.

It went in easier than before, both because he’d just been fucked and because he was so wet. Dean sunk in all the way, watching his cock spread Cas’ hole open to accept it.

Cas sighed, “Oh Daddy… it’s so good…”

Dean groaned. He grabbed Cas’ hips and fucked him hard.

Cas was panting, sweaty, clenching his hole around Dean’s cock. He came again, squirting a little cum on the bedspread. Again the rhythm of his channel when he came was too much for Dean. He came just as hard as the first time. 

He pulled out and rolled to the side. Cas collapsed. 

After they had their breath back, Cas rolled over to look at Dean with a smile.

“That was good, Daddy! Fuck me again!”

Dean knew he was going to die with his cock shoved in Cas. But at least he would die a happy man.


End file.
